


scenic route

by AryaFT



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaFT/pseuds/AryaFT
Summary: Steve gets lost in LA. Billy helps him.Alternatively, Steve thirsts after Billy for 1k words :)
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	scenic route

**Author's Note:**

> i was really bored and wrote this at 3am.  
> (this is the most i've written in 2 years and wow, that's sad)  
> read at your own risk, god knows i didn't read it after myself. i might edit it one day but today is not the day :D if you find any obvious mistakes let me know pls <3 i will fix them (maybe)
> 
> day 1 of 30 day writing challenge (that i'll never finish): getting lost somewhere

Steve squinted down on his phone, trying to figure out where he took the wrong turn. The google maps navigation he had opened wasn’t really helping at the moment.

“Fuck,” he murmured. He was probably going to be late. He could have taken an uber, but it was a nice day and the restaurant where he was supposed to go wasn’t too far from his Airbnb. He didn’t get a chance to go to California very often a he wanted to enjoy it as much as possible.

“You lost, pretty boy?” he heard from the side. When he looked up from the screen his jaw almost dropped. Leaning against a wall stood the most beautiful man he had ever seen. (He wished he was exaggerating.) Wavy blond hair was framing an unfairly symmetrical face with the bluest eyes staring at Steve. The man was wearing a tank top that didn’t leave much to imagination, showing off his thick arms and snugly hugging his built torso. Steve blushed when he realized that he was checking the stranger out, quite blatantly, and the man’s lips spread into an amused smirk.

“Ehh, kinda?” Steve grinned self-consciously. “I prefer to call it taking the scenic route,” he tried to salvage anything that was left of his dignity. The man laughed and Steve’s heart missed a beat at the sight.

“I hope you like the scenery,” said the blond with a wink. Steve felt the heat spread from his face down his neck and it was not from the Californian sun. “I know this area like the back of my palm, I can help you find whatever you’re looking for.” Steve gulped. Why was everything the man said so suggestive? He might get killed. Or robbed. But to be honest, it felt like a fair price to pay if it allowed him to look at the man for a bit longer. God, he was pathetic.

“Uh, if it’s no trouble for you, I would appreciate a local guide?” he said uncertainly. The blond smiled wider.

“No trouble at all. I’m Billy,” he offered his hand and Steve shook it, noticing how nice and warm it was.

“Steve. Nice to meet you.”

“Okay, Steve,” the way Billy said his name made Steve wanna kiss him (more than he already did), “where were you headed before taking the _scenic route_?”

“Ca' Del Sole. I am almost sure it’s somewhere around here.” 

“You are correct,” Billy smirked. “You’re just few blocks off. It shouldn’t take more than 15 minutes to get there. Follow me?” He waited for Steve to nod before he started walking. Steve used the opportunity to check out Billy’s ass, because he is just a human and the temptation was stronger than him. After he satisfied his curiosity and confirmed that Billy was as hot from behind as he was from the front, he hurried and matched his pace to walk beside Billy.

“So, what do you do when you are not playing a guide for lost tourists?”

Billy smirked at him. “Try to guess, pretty boy.” Steve’s brain to mouth filter was shabby at his best moments and this was decidedly not one of his best moments.

“Modelling?” He immediately wanted to face palm. What the hell. Billy just laughed.

“Good to know you think about me so highly. But nah, I study English literature and teach surfing in my free time.” Steve’s brain short-circuited as he imagined Billy in nothing but tiny speedos, coming out of the ocean with droplets of water slowly trailing down his sculpted chest, heading towards- No, he stopped that train of thought before completely embarrassing himself by getting a boner right next to Billy. Billy who was looking at him with a smug smirk and slightly raised eyebrow.

“You okay there, Stevie?” Teasing tone of Billy’s question didn’t really help Steve to get it together. Neither did the nickname. He cleared his throat and willed the blood to stay away from his face (and dick).

“Yeah, yeah, sorry, just not used to the weather.” Wow. Smart, Steve, really fucking smart. Just shut up. Billy let it go, thanks god.

“What about you? What brings you to the City of Angels?”

“Business trip. I’m on my way to lunch with a client. If I ever make it there.” Steve checked his watch. He wasn’t late yet, but he was definitely not gonna be as early as he wanted to.

“Don’t worry, we’ll be there in few minutes,” Billy assured him and sped up slightly.

They spent the rest of the way talking and Steve was quickly realizing that he really liked him. When Billy came to a stop in front of the restaurant, Steve wasn’t really ready to leave. He had nothing to lose. He would either get rejected and never see Billy again or he would get a date out of this and hopefully his Cali trip would have a happy ending. Billy was way out of his league, but he entertained him and flirted back, so it might not be a lost case.

“I am sorry if I am reading this whole situation incorrectly, but would you maybe wanna meet for drinks later?” Steve could feel his palms sweating, something he hadn’t experience when asking someone out since high school. Billy smiled at him and he almost seemed shy, which contrasted with the confidence he had been showing the entire time.

“I hoped you would ask, pretty boy. Tonight?” Taking chances paid off for Steve today, so he decided to take one more.

“Are you free in about 3 hours? I should be finished with lunch by then.” Billy’s smile widened.

“Yeah, I’m all yours. Gimme your phone,” he said and reached for Steve’s iPhone. He unlocked it and handed it over. Billy typed for few seconds and then his own phone rang, playing Hurricane chorus. He winked at Steve and handed his phone back. “There you go, Stevie. You should probably go in, or you’ll actually be late.” Steve glanced down at the screen and chuckled when he saw that Billy saved himself as ‘hot local guide’.

“Thank you for making the scenic route much better,” he smiled at the blond. “I should really hurry up. I’ll see you later. Text me where you wanna meet?” Billy nodded and after a second of hesitation quickly hugged Steve.

“See ya, pretty boy. Good luck with the business.” Steve felt blush spreading on his cheeks once again as he smiled at Billy and thanked him before finally heading inside the restaurant.


End file.
